When I was Your Man Song Fic
by dyodoll12jong88
Summary: Song Fic / Kaisoo / GS Warning!


Tittle : When I was Your man

Cast:

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Joonmyeon

Summary: Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengan bodohnya tidak jujur tentang perasaannya

Warning: Genderswitch typo(s)| Italic adalah simbol untuk Flashback [Kilas balik]

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Ini songfic, dan pasti ada squelnya. Dan ini hanya imajinasi saya.

* * *

**Same bed**

_Ranjang yang sama_

**But****i****t feels just a little bit bigger now**

_Tapi kini terasa lebih lega_

* * *

Jongin menghabiskan botol-botol minuman kerasnya tanpa sisa setetespun. Dia menatap frustasi foto seorang gadis yang berhasil membuatnya merasa dicintai dan mencintai. Sudah 3 botol dia habiskan namun gadisnya masih tidak ada disini.

"Kyungsoo..." lirihnya. Dan kini, lihatlah. Namja ini tengah menyebutkan nama gadis yang selalu ada disampingnya. Yeoja yang selalu mengurus apartement pribadinya, yeoja yang selalu dilihatnya pertama kali saat dia bangun tidur. Yeoja yang selalu khawatir kepadanya. Yeoja yang bersamanya selama 4 tahun terakhir ini.

Dan... Kini yeojanya menghilang. Tiada lagi gadis yang menghiasi hari-hari Jongin dengan senyum manis dibibir indahnya itu.

* * *

_**2 Tahun yang lalu**_

_Dia melihat gadis tengah tidur dengan hembusan nafas halus dalam dekapannya. Selimut menutupi tubuh mereka yang polos tanpa sehelai kain pun._

_Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya ini yang sangat amat ia cintai ini. Wangi tubuhnya ini membuat candu tersendiri bagi Jongin. Wajah ayu nan damainya ini mampu membuat Jongin mabuk kepayang. Sumpah demi apapun gadis ini sangat sempurna dimatanya._

_Gadis ini satu-satunya orang yang berhasil mengubah pola pikirnya dan setia disampingnya sampai sekarang. Setia disamping Jongin yang merupakan Workaholic._

_Gadis ini sedikit menggeliat guna mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Jongin hanya memeluk pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak polos tersebut. _

_Jongin mencoba mencari aroma candunya, menikmati aroma ini seakan-akan tidak ada Kyungsoo dikeesokan hari. Dikecupnya puncak kepala gadis tercintanya dan beranjak dari kasur tersebut._

_Jongin memakai seluruh pakaiannya, dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Dan tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk membangunkan Kyungsoo, dia tahu Kyungsoo-nya sangat amat lelah._

* * *

**Our song on the radio**

_Lagu kita diputar di radio_

**But it don't sound the same**

_Tapi tak terdengar sama_

**When our friends talk about you**

_Saat teman-teman kita membicarakanmu_

**All it does is just tear me down**

_Semua itu hanya menyakitiku_

* * *

_**The first time I fell in love was long ago.**_

_**I didn't know how to give my love at all.**_

_**The next time I settled for what felt so close.**_

_**But without romance, you're never gonna fall.**_

_**After everything I've learned;**_

_**Now it's finally my turn.**_

_**This is the last time I'll fall... in love.**_

Lagu favoritnya dengan yeoja manis itu diputar diradio. Dan demi tuhan ia ingin sekali rasanya mematikan radio yang memutarkan lagu itu.

Ah, suara lagu itu pun terdengar berbeda dengan ketika ia memutarnya sendiri. Rasanya lagu itu sangat menyakitkan dan kembali mengingat kenangan itu.

Dan, Jongin selalu merasa semua hal didunia ini selalu menyangkut tentang Kyungsoo, penyanyi solo wanita terkenal itu dengan jutaan fanboy di luar sana.

* * *

_Malam itu, Kyungsoo yang berprofesi sebagai penyanyi terkenal. Dia menerima job di sebuah radio,_

_"Aku akan membawakan lagu favorit kami. The last Time." Ujarnya riang._

_"Maksud dari kata kami? Ah, apakah aku tidak bisa menjadi namjachingumu Kyungsoo-ssi?"canda sang DJ._

_Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. "AH~ tidak bisa oppa. Mianhae, kami sudah lama bersama." Ujarnya menjelaskan._

_"Berapa lama?"tanya sang DJ._

_"3 tahunan."balasnya sambari tertawa._

_"MWO?! Kau bercanda, bukankah tidak boleh ada hubungan yang lebih dalam agencymu?"tanya sang DJ_

_"Kami hanya bersahabat." Bohong Kyungsoo._

_"Siapa namja beruntung itu Kyungie?"_

_"Pasti kalian mengenalnya. Dia cukup populer."jawab Kyungsoo santai sambil sedikit tertawa._

_"Apakah Kim Jongin pengusaha sukses itu? Menurut rumor beredar kalian sering kepergok sedang kencan besama 4 orang lainnya."_

_"Hei, berkencan hanya dilakukan 2 orang, itu hanya makan malam biasa."elak Kyungsoo._

_DJ yang merasa paham bahwa Kyungsoo memilih tetap bungkam, akhirnya ia mempersilahkan Kyungsoo._

_"Arraseo. Ne, silahkan bernyanyi untuk kami dan dia Kyungsoo."_

_"The first time I fell in love was long ago._

_I didn't know how to give my love at all._

_The next time I settled for what felt so close._

_But without romance, you're never gonna fall._

_After everything I've learned;_

_Now it's finally my turn._

_This is the last time I'll fall... in love._

_The first time we walked under that starry sky,_

_there was a moment when everything was clear._

_I didn't need to ask or even wonder why, because each question is answered when your near._

_and I'm wise enough to know when a miracle unfolds, this is the last time i'll fall in love._

_Now don't hold back, just let me know._

_Could I be moving much too fast or way too slow._

_'Cause all of my life, I've waited for this day._

_To find that once in a lifetime, this is it, I'll never be the same._

_You'll never know what it's taken me to say these words._

_And now that I've said them, they could never be enough._

_As far as I can see, there's only you and only me._

_This is the last time I'll fall in love._

_Last time I'll fall in love._

_The last time I'll fall... in love."_

_Suara lembut itu mengalun dengan indahnya, dan menggelitik telinga Jongin. Dia rasanya ingin mendekap Kyungsoo saat ini._

_Ya, mereka menyembunyikan hubungan ini hampir selama 3 tahun. Semenjak Kyungsoo menjadi penyanyi, dia tidak mempermasalahkan alasan Kyungsoo menyembunyikan hubungan ini._

_Dan gadis itu sangat sering menyanyikan lagu The last time ini. Jongin menari mengikuti maksud dari lirik lagu itu. Dan _

_Kyungsoo memainkan pianonya sambil menyanyi. Jika dia ada waktu luang..._

* * *

Jongin hanya memejamkan matanya sembari menikmati suasana cafe ini, dan menyesap kopi ini. Rasanya tidak seenak buatan Kyungsoo. Dan entah mengapa semua yang berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo itu rasanya berbeda, rasanya terlalu manis.

"Jongin, apa kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Sehun yang merupakan sahabat Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Jongin hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari sahabatnya ini. Hatinya terasa sakit ketika ada orang lain yang

mengucapkan nama gadis itu, sekalipun sahabatnya sendiri.

"Aku… sangat bodoh jika memintanya untuk kembali kepadaku."ujarnya terselip nada keraguan.

Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan Jongin, dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Jongin saat ini.

"Jadi… Kau masih mencintai gadismu?"Tanya Sehun memastikan.

Jongin tak bergeming, tatapannya kosong lurus kedepan.

"Kulihat kemarin Kyungsoo bersama dengan seorang namja tampan di pusat perbelanjaan."jelas Sehun.

DEG!

* * *

**Cause my heart breaks a little**

_Karena hatiku hancur_

**When I hear your name  
**

_Saat kudengar namamu__  
_

**It all just sound like uh, uh, uh  
**

_Semua itu hanya terdengar uh, uh, uh_

* * *

Mendengar hal itu, Jongin hanya memejamkan matanya dan memijat kepalanya sebagai tanda dia sangat pusing dengan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Sehun sadar bahwa sahabatnya ini masih dengan sangat amat mencintai Kyungsoo. Penyanyi perempuan yang membuat Jongin jatuh hati sampai sekarang, mungkin selamanya.

Kyungsoo adalah wanita terindah yang Jongin punya, setelah Eommanya.

Entah mantra apa yang Kyungsoo gunakan untuk merubah Jongin 180 derajat. Dan, kini keadaan Jongin kacau ketika Kyungsoo meninggalkannya, saat Kyungsoo menuruti Jongin untuk mengakhiri hubungannya.

Jongin memasuki pub ternama di kotanya, dia memilih meja di dekat pelayan. Jongin meminta kepada pelayan untuk sebotol wine, seorang wanita berpakaian seksi menghampiri Jongin yang tengah meneguk winenya.

"Oppa~"sapa wanita itu sembari mengusap bibir Jongin.

Jongin hanya terdiam melihat wanita ini. Wanita ini mengerling nakal kearah Jongin, lalu menyambar bibir tebal Jongin, dikecupnya dan dilumatnya.

Jongin hanya terdiam melihat aksi wanita ini. Dan yang harus Jongin akui, rasa bibir wanita ini terlalu tawar, jauh berbeda dengan bibir Kyungsoo yang manis itu.

Jongin menyingkirkan diri dari wanita itu untuk ke meja kasir membayar winenya. Wanita itu hanya menatap sayu kearah punggung Jongin.

.

Tetapi saat itu ada seorang yeoja mungil terisak melihat keadaan Jongin.

"Hiks..." isakannya lolos dari bibir indahnya.

Joonmyeon menatap Kyungsoo nanar. "Kau menangisinya lagi? Uljima Kyungie." Joonmyeon hanya mengusap rambut Kyungsoo pelan, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memeluk Joonmyeon erat.

Saat itu Jongin berdiri 2 meter dari mereka, sekarang hati Jongin hancur.

* * *

**too young, to dumb to realize**

_terlalu muda, terlalu bodoh tuk sadari_

**That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand**

_Bahwa dulu harusnya aku membelikanmu bunga dan kugenggam tanganmu_

**Should have given all my hours when I had the chance**

_Harusnya kuberikan seluruh waktuku saat ada kesempatan_

* * *

Menyusuri jalanan malam kota Seoul ini membuatnya ingat saat pertama kali berjumpa dengan Kyungsoo. Ingatannya pun menari pada hari itu, hari yang paling indah bagi Jongin. Dia menepikan mobilnya sebentar, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada jok mobil tersebut. Pikirannya melayang pada hari itu,

* * *

_-4 tahun yang lalu-_

_Hari itu Jongin pergi ke coffe shop favoritenya, dia bersama Sehun dan Luhan yang merupakan sepasang kekasih, dia hanya memutar malas melihat lovey dovey dua orang tersebut. Lalu dilihatnya pintu coffe shop tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan tubuh mungil seputih susu dengan dress, rok diatas lutut. Mata bulatnya bergerilya mencari seseorang, Jongin terpesona dengan gadis itu. Gadis yang sangat ia impikan._

_"Sehunnie,Kyungie sudah datang."ucap Luhan kepada Sehun._

_Jongin tidak menyimak percakapan Luhan dan Sehun, matanya masih setia menatap tubuh mungil itu._

_"Kyungie-aah!"teriak Luhan yang membuat Jongin mendelik kearah Luhan._

_Gadis cantik itu berjalan kearah meja Luhan, Sehun dan Kai, dengan tersenyum manis._

_Jongin merasakan gejolak aneh dalam dadanya ketika melihat senyuman itu._

_"Jong, perkenalkan ini sahabatku Kyungsoo."ujar Luhan memperkenalkan Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo hanya memamerkan senyum manisnya, Jongin pun merasa seperti kehilangan kendali melihat gadis cantik ini. Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya kearah Jongin,_

_"Annyeong, Kyungsoo imnida." Ujarnya seraya memperkenalkan diri kearah Jongin._

_Jongin hanya tersenyum hangat kearah Kyungsoo._

_"Jongin imnida."ujarnya._

_"Kyungie, Jongin ini lebih tua darimu 2 tahun. Dia saat ini sedang melanjutkan bisnis keluarganya di Apgujeong." Jelas Luhan kepada Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kagum menatap Jongin, namja yang selama ini diam-diam dicintanya._

_"Whoa! Jongin-ssi berbakat."puji Kyungsoo_

_"Panggil aku Jongin saja."ujar Jongin menatap lurus kearah Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo salah tingkah._

_"Ah, ne Jongin." Ujarnya sambil menampilkan gigi putihnya dan memperlihatkan bentuk bibirnya yang menyerupai bentuk 'love'._

_Jongin hanya menyesap kopinya menutupi kegugupannya didepan gadis ini._

_Tidak lama kemudian Luhan berdiri dan menggandeng Sehun. Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan mereka dengan mata membulat._

_"Jong, Aku dan Luhan segera pulang karena Appa Luhan sudah datang dan mengajakku berbincang. Jaga Kyungsoo ne." Ujar Sehun yang sadar bahwa Jongin tertarik kepada Kyungsoo._

_"Luhan eonnie, eoddi? Bolehkah aku ikut?"rajuk Kyungsoo kearah Luhan._

_"Andwae! Aku ingin menghabiskan hari ini dengan Sehunnie, kau dengan Jongin saja."tolak Luhan._

_Kyungsoo hanya menatap melas ke arah Luhan. Tetapi Luhan hanya tersenyum jahil kearahnya._

_Kyungsoo dan Jongin pun hanya diam di meja tersebut. Tidak ada percakapan yang mereka mulai. Kyungsoo hanya menatap kearah kakinya, dan Jongin sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Kyungsoo._

_"Kajja kita pulang,"ujar Jongin sambil mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menatap Jongin dengan blank facenya. Jongin semakin gemas dengan gadis yang baru ia kenal._

_"Wae? Aku masih malas pulang Jongin," Jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada merajuk._

_Jongin hanya diam, "Ayolah Soo-ah." Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan Coffe Shop tersebut. Kyungsoo hanya pasrah menuruti Jongin, dan tersenyum ketika melihat jari-jarinya dengan Jongin bertautan._

_Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke apartementnya, ia memang ingin bersantai di apartementnya. Tetapi berhubung Kyungsoo malas pulang, jadi dia bawa Kyungsoo ke apartementnya. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah membawa teman wanita yang baru ia kenal ke apartementnya._

_Kyungsoo hanya menatap apartement Jongin miris. Apartement ini sangat mengenaskan, seluruh pakaian tercecer kemana-mana. Kertas-kertas bersebaran kemana-mana._

_"Ini, apartementmu? Kau tahu ini seperti kapal pecah," celetuk Kyungsoo._

_Jongin hanya diam dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Kyungsoo pun mengikat rambutnya dan memunguti pakaian Jongin, dia menaruh pakaian kotor itu di mesin cuci._

_Kemudian Kyungsoo merapikan kertas-kertas pada meja kerja Jongin, dan Kyungsoo mencuci piring kotor bekas Junk food._

_"Jongin. Kau buruk sekali, ini banyak bungkus Junk food. Kau mengomsumsi ini banyak sekali. Apa kau tidak perduli dengan kesehatanmu eoh?" omel Kyungsoo sembari menjitak kepala Jongin. Jongin hanya mengaduh kesakitan._

_"He, Kau harusnya mengerti bahwa aku hanya tinggal sendiri di apartement ini. Dan, aku tidak bisa masak."jelas Jongin santai sambil meminum soft drink._

_Kyungsoo hanya menampilkan blank facenya. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sambil menggaruk tengkuknya._

_"AH! Aku tahu! Bagaimana jika sarapan, makan siang, makan malam biar ku antar?" tawar Kyungsoo._

_Jongin hanya memandang Kyungsoo antusias._

_"Tapi, apa kau menjamin makananmu tidak beracun?"tanya Jongin takut. Kyungsoo hanya diam dan mulai mencari bahan untuk memasak._

_"Aku membuatkan makanan untukmu hari ini." Ujar Kyungsoo dingin._

_Jongin pun merasa tidak enak kepada Kyungsoo, dia berinisiatif untuk meminta maaf kepada Kyungsoo._

_"Soo-ah, aku hanya bercanda. Aku pernah menyicipi kkimchi buatanmu yang Luhan bawa, dan rasanya sangat enak. Bbuing~" Jongin berusaha mengembalikan senyum Kyungsoo dengan sedikit beraegyo._

_Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum ke arah Jongin. "Aku tidak marah, Jonginnie. Hei kau terlihat sangat imut." ujar Kyungsoo._

* * *

_2 bulan kemudian._

_Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk mengunjungi apartementnya. Kyungsoo duduk manis di sofa dan Jongin berlutut di depan Kyungsoo;_

_"Soo-ah, maukah kau menjadi yeojachingu ku? Dan tinggal lah di apartementku,"ujar Jongin berharap banyak pada gadis mungil itu._

_Kyungsoo hanya diam menatap Jongin. "Oppa, bolehkah aku jujur?"tanya Kyungsoo._

_"Ya?"_

_"Aku adalah seorang trainee disebuah agency, dalam agency itu dilarang memiliki hubungan. Aku menerimamu, tetapi kita backstreet ne?"tanya Kyungsoo menatap Jongin takut._

_Jongin hanya tersenyum menatap gadis ini. Dia menyelipkan anak rambut Kyungsoo di telinga gadis itu, dan tersenyum manis._

_"Aku tak masalah. Selama aku bisa menjadi namjachingu mu, kapan debut?"tanya Jongin mengusap lembut pipi chubby yeojanya._

_"Bulan ini, jadi oppa jangan heran jika aku pulang larut."ujar Kyungsoo menatap Jongin menampilkan puppy eyesnya._

_"Aku akan hadir di debut stagemu Soo-ah. Dan menjadi fans pertamamu"ujar Jongin sambil memeluk Kyungsoo dalam._

_Pada debut stage Kyungsoo, Jongin hadir dibackstage dan menenangkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menampilkan blankface nya._

_Ponsel Jongin berdering, Jongin mengangkatnya dan sedikit menjauh dari Kyungsoo._

_"Yeoboseyo."ujar Jongin._

_"Tuan Kim, ada rapat 30 menit lagi. Ini sangat penting, cepat hadir."ujar sekretarisnya._

_"Oke, aku akan segera kesana."putus Jongin._

_Jongin menatap Kyungsoo nanar, dia menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Kyungsoo. Di tempelkan dahi Jongin ke dahi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun menunduk, diangkatnya dagu Kyungsoo._

_"Soo, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae, aku tidak bisa hadir menjadi fans nomor satu-mu dan aku tidak bisa melihatmu untuk pertama kali debut. Orang kantor menungguku. Mianhae."ujar Jongin penuh penyesalan._

_Kyungsoo hanya menampilkan senyum pedihnya. Di debutnya, kekasihnya pun tidak bisa hadir._

_"Nan gwenchana oppa. Bekerjalah, bekerja lebih penting daripada kau melihat debut ku. Aku tidak masalah." Ujarnya lirih._

_"Apa aku tunda jam rapatnya?"tanya Jongin yang sadar akan perubahan sikap yeojanya ini._

_Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, ia usap pipi Jongin._

_"Tenang,ada keluargaku yang menonton. Sudahlah bekerja saja. Membatalkan rapat tidak semudah itu, eoh." ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap lurus mata Jongin._

_Jongin hanya bisa mendekap kekasihnya ini dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Dia kembali menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo hanya membulatkan matanya dan menatap Jongin. Jongin hanya tersenyum, dan menyentil hidung Kyungsoo dengan hidungnya dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo sekilas dengan sedikit lumatan._

_Kyungsoo hanya menunduk malu, dan Jongin hanya tersenyum melihatnya._

_"Good Luck, Soo."ujar Jongin. Jongin segera keluar dari backstage._

* * *

_2 tahun kemudian... -Masih 4 tahun yang lalu-_

_Hari ini Jongin sibuk bekerja, dia juga tidak menyediakan waktu untuk Kyungsoo. Bahkan untuk membelikan Kyungsoo bunga lily –bunga favorit Kyungsoo- saja tidak ada waktu. Bukan hanya itu, untuk menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo saja ia tidak bisa, senyum tulus kepada Kyungsoo pun jarang ditunjukkan, tetapi mengapa hanya menatap ponsel saja Jongin bisa tersenyum tulus. Dan Kyungsoo tahu untuk siapa Jongin tersenyum. Untuk Yoon So Hee, actrees itu. Dan membuat Kyungsoo sakit._

_Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin di apartementnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00 KST. Dan, Jonginnya belum pulang. Ini adalah hari anniversarrynya dengan Jongin. Apakah Jongin lupa?_

_Bel apartement berbunyi, Kyungsoo dengan antusias membuka pintu dan langsung menubruk badan Jongin, memeluknya hangat. "Oppa, Happy anniversarry." Ujar Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya kaget dengan Kyungsoo. Dan, ia melupakan hari ini._

_"Ne, chaggiya."Ujar Jongin sambil mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo hanya menatap kearah Jongin. "Oppa, aku menyiapkan banyak hidangan untukmu."Ujarnya._

_Jongin hanya tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo. "Hidanganku sudah didepan mata. Boleh aku memakannya?"goda Jongin._

_Kyungsoo hanya membelalakkan matanya. "Mwo? Maksud Oppa?"Kyungsoo meminta penjelasan kepada Jongin. Gadis Jongin sangat polos sekali._

_"Bukankah kau bilang di anniversarry kedua kita, aku boleh meminta kepadamu apa saja?"tanya Jongin sambil menyentuh bagian sensitif Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo merona. "Ne. Apa saja oppa."jawab Kyungsoo polos._

_"Aku minta dirimu malam ini."ujar Jongin dengan melumat bibir Kyungsoo lembut._

_"Bolehkah?"tanya Jongin._

_Kyungsoo hanya menunduk malu, "Oppa. Ini pertama kali untukku oppa. Lakukan dengan lembut" Bisik Kyungsoo takut._

_"As your wish baby.." Ujar Jongin._

_Jongin hanya menggandeng Kyungsoo menuju tempat tidur King sizenya itu._

_Jongin melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan pakaian Kyungsoo, ia mencumbu bibir Kyungsoo dengan sedikit nafsu, serta _

_tangannya meremas kencang dada Kyungsoo._

_Jongin melakukan hal itu pada Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Dan yang Kyungsoo katakan memang benar bahwa ini pertama kali untuk Kyungsoo dan dirinya._

_"Sakit."isak Kyungsoo saat bagian bawah Jongin memasuki tubuhnya,_

_"Tenanglah, aku berjanji setelah ini kau tidak akan merasa sakit chagiya." Ujar Jongin sambil memeluk Kyungsoo hangat._

_Kyungsoo merasa sesuatu akan keluar dari tubuhnya, dia memeluk Jongin kuat._

_Jongin hanya memejamkan matanya, dan dia ingin mengeluarkan semua itu. Tetapi tidak ditubuh Kyungsoo._

_"Soo-ah. Jeongmal saranghae."ucap Jongin._

_"Oppa, berjanjilah tidak akan meninggalkanku."ucapnya._

_._

_Keesokan paginya, Kyungsoo bangun terlebih dahulu dibanding Jongin. Ia menatap Jongin malu._

_"Oppa. Irreonna juseyo."bisik Kyungsoo ditelinga Jongin._

_Jongin hanya menggeliat, dilihatnya wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang sudah berpakaian rapi._

_"Soo-ah. Aku akan hadir di Goodbye stage mu, sebagai hadiah untuk anniversary kita. Aku janji semua rapatku telah ku _

_tunda." Ujar Jongin sambil membelai rambut sebahu milik Kyungsoo._

_"Gomawo oppa."ujarnya sambil menunjukkan eye-smilenya._

_"Apa kau merasa sakit?"tanya Jongin sedikit menggoda._

_"Anniya,"jawab Kyungsoo malu._

_Jongin hanya menarik hidung Kyungsoo gemas. Kyungsoo hanya menatap Jongin sebal. Seakan ingat tujuannya masuk kedalam kamar ini, dia langsung merubah ekspresi garang._

_"Oppa, pakai bajumu!" bentak Kyungsoo._

_"Anniyo!" rajuk Jongin._

_Kyungsoo hanya menjitak kepala Jongin. Jonginnya ini memang lebih tua darinya tetapi tingkahnya manja sekali._

_"Cepatlah, eommamu sudah menunggumu di luar." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin horror._

_"MWO?!" jongin segera bangkit dari kasurnya dan memakai pakaiannya lalu keluar kamarnya._

_._

_Nyonya Kim –ibu Jongin– menatap penampilan anaknya yang sedikit berbeda._

_"Apa yang habis kau lakukan dengan kekasihmu, eoh?"goda Nyonya Kim._

_"Mwo? "tanya Jongin terkejut,_

_"Lihatlah, penampilanmu seperti appamu saat habis melakukan itu. Aigoo, kau tidak bisa berbohong Jongin."goda _

_ummanya._

_"Ani!"Jongin mendelik kesal ke arah eommanya._

_"Jika kau yakin padanya dan terjadi sesuatu padanya. Berjanjilah berada disampingnya."pesan Nyonya Kim._

_"Eomma dulu diposisi Kyungsoo, dan eomma dulu seorang penyanyi."jelas eommanya._

_"Arra, eomma. Sudah berkali-kali aku mendengarkannya."jawab Jongin memutar bola matanya sebal dan mengambil _

_remote untuk menyalakan televisi._

_Nyonya Kim tersenyum melihat kelakuan Jongin dan beranjak meninggalkan Jongin disana._

_"Soo-ah, biar eomma bantu." Nyonya Kim menuju ke dapur membantu Kyungsoo menyiapkan sarapan untuk Jongin._

_"Ah, ne eomma."jawab Kyungsoo ramah_

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, tetapi tanpa Kyungsoo yang selalu membangunkannya.

Jongin ingat betul bagaimana kelembutan Kyungsoo kepadanya. Kesabaran Kyungsoo kepadanya, dan Kyungsoo pun tidak pernah menuntut Jongin untuk meluangkan waktunya untuk hubungan mereka...

TOK

TOK

TOK TOK TOK

Seseorang mengetuk pintu apartementnya, Jongin membuka pintu apartementnya dan melihat jelas siapa yeoja itu. Itu Kyungsoonya!

Kyungsoonya ...Dulu. Don't forget it!

"Jongin-ssi, eommamu sakit. Aku disuruh kesana mengunjungi eommamu. Ku mohon, sembunyikan status kita sekarang. Aku tidak mau eomma...bertambah buruk."

Jongin hanya mematung melihat yeoja ini, dia penyanyi terkenal dan memiliki banyak fanboy terbanyak yang membuatnya cemburu berat.

Dan dia juga masih dan akan selalu mencintai gadis ini.

"Baiklah."

Entah mengapa lidah Jongin kelu untuk menjawab perkataan gadis ini.

.

"Ku dengar kau sudah bersama Joonmyeon, pengusaha itu?" Jongin memecah keheningan dalam mobil tersebut.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap Jongin bingung.

"Mak– " ucapan Kyungsoo terputus oleh Jongin

"Jangan mengelak, Soo-baby."ujar Jongin menahan perih hatinya.

Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya, mengingat masa lalunya lagi dengan Jongin. Menurutnya ini sudah terlambat.

Dan mengapa Jongin memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu lagi.

"Mianhae, oppa. Jangan mengingat masa lalu."lirih Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya diam membisu mendengarkan ucapan terakhir Kyungsoo. Sungguh menyakitkan, apakah dia tidak bisa masuk ke hati Kyungsoo lagi?

Entahlah..

.

"Annyeong eomma."sapa Kyungsoo hangat.

"Ne, Soo-ah. Apakabar kalian?"tanya Nyonya Kim lemah dengan keadaan berbaring diranjangnya.

"Kami baik eomma."jawab Jongin sambil mengecup kening eommanya.

Nyonya Kim menatap mereka nanar.

"Gomawo, kalian menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungiku." Ujar Nyonya Kim.

"Eomma apa yang eomma pikirkan sampai sakit?"tanya Jongin khawatir.

"Eomma terkejut melihat berita bahwa Soo-ah berkencan dengan Joonmyeon."tutur Nyonya Kim dengan suara lemah.

Jongin hanya tersenyum miris, mendengar hal itu. Kyungsoo pun hanya tersenyum getir.

"Eomma, aku dan Jonginnie oppa masih berhubungan. Joonmyeon oppa itu hanya oppaku saja."jelas Kyungsoo sambil mengelus sayang kepala Nyonya Kim.

"Aku yakin bahwa berita itu palsu, tetapi aku sedikit yakin dengan berita itu. Tapi karena kalian masih tampak serasi dan mesra. Dan karenamulah Jonginnie ku berubah."jelas Nyonya Kim sambil mengusap sayang pipi Kyungsoo yang duduk di bibir kasur itu.

Jongin harus mengakui perkataan eommanya. Rasanya ia sakit mendengarkan itu.

"Jinjja? Ah, kuharap dia sekarang akan lebih baik daripada dulu." Canda Kyungsoo.

"Iya, semenjak kau menjadi yeojachingu nya, dia setidaknya masih menyisihkan waktu untukmu Soo-ah. Dia masih sempat tidur di apartementnya."jelas Nyonya Kim.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum getir, haruskah ia berbohong kepada Nyonya Kim?

Faktanya, Jongin tidak pernah memberikan waktu sedikitpun untuknya, bahkan saat dia minta Jongin untuk menjemputnya di airport pun, Jongin tidak bisa. Untuk menggenggam tangannya pun Jongin jarang.

Tetapi, entah mengapa dia sampai sekarang masih mencintai namja itu.

Sedangkan Jongin hanya keluar dari kamar Nyonya Kim. Mendengar ocehan Nyonya Kim membuatnya merasa bersalah pada Kyungso

.

Jongin menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, untuk menetralkan perasaannya. Menahan kerinduannya terhadap pelukan gadis itu, senyuman gadis itu dan semua yang ada pada diri gadis itu.

Pintu kamar terbuka, dan yeoja mungil berdiri dihadapan Jongin.

"Oppa. Aku pulang sendiri dengan naik taksi. Gamshahamnida atas kerja samanya."ujar Kyungsoo formal tanpa

menatap Jongin.

Jongin hanya mengangguk pasrah mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pun berlalu dari hadapannya.

'Bisakah kau menatap mataku sejenak.'batinnya berteriak.

Buliran bening menetes membasahi pipinya, lihatlah seorang Kim Jongin menangis melihat sikap Kyungsoo.

Jongin menunduk mengusap kasar air matanya. Lihatlah namja seperti apa Jongin sekarang. Jongin butuh sandaran, ia butuh tempat.

Satu-satunya adalah Yoon So Hee, gadis yang masih menganggapnya sahabat.

"Aku... membutuhkanmu Hee-ah. Coffe Shop Jours, 5 sore." Ujar Jongin serak.

"Kau, menangis? Baiklah." Jawab Yoon so hee.

Jongin memutuskan panggilan itu, dia menatap kosong kearah dinding rumah itu.

...Sedang apa Kyungsoonya disana? Bahagiakah? Sungguh ia menyesal menyiakan gadis cantik itu.

* * *

**Take you to every party****  
**

_Mengajakmu ke setiap pesta__  
_

**Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
**

_Karena yang ingin kau lakukan hanyalah berdansa__  
_

**Now my baby is dancing,****  
**

_Kini kekasihku sedang berdansa,__  
_

**But she's dancing with another man  
**

_Tapi dia berdansa dengan pria lain_

* * *

**Coffe Shop 05.00 PM KST**

Jongin menatap kosong kearah kopinya, semenjak tadi Yoon So Hee hanya menatap bingung kearah Jongin.

"Wae? Ceritalah, oppa."Ujar Yoon So Hee.

"Dia... melupakanku."ujar Jongin serak.

"Bukan dia yang melupakanmu, Jong. Kau yang menyiakannya." Ucapan sahabatnya menghantam telak di hatinya.

"Aku... tau. Aku bodoh, dia sudah mencintai namja lain." Jongin menangis lagi, entah mengapa dia menangisi yeoja itu.

Yoon So Hee hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, menyangkal ucapan sahabatnya ini.

"Tidak! Dia, mencintaimu Jong. Demi tuhan dia sangat amat mencintaimu." Yoon So Hee meyakinkan Jongin.

"Aniya! Hee-ah," Jongin berteriak frustasi.

"Kau jarang melihat reality show yang bintang tamunya yeojamu eoh? Dia selalu menjawab pertanyaan jika type idealnya dan yang ia sebutkan adalah ciri-ciri dirimu, pabbo!" Gadis ini gemas melihat sahabatnya yang kacau akibat Kyungsoo.

"Ah, bukan. Mungkin Kim Joonmyeon." Desah Jongin frustasi.

"Joonmyeon hanya-"ucapan gadis ini terputus saat Jongin mengusap telinganya.

"Aku tidak butuh mendengarkan penjelasan itu. Cukup," Jongin melangkah kasar keluar Coffee Shop.

Yoon So Hee hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan Jongin.

.

Jongin melihat Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo makan bersama di cafe Favoritnya, seharusnya dia membawa Kyungsoo berkencan kemanapun, karena dia senang melihat senyuman Kyungsoo.

Tetapi sekarang Kyungsoonya tersenyum manis, tersenyum untuk namja lain.

Bukan untuk Jongin.

Ingat bukan untuk Kim Jongin.

Jongin hanya tersenyum miris melihat pemandangan ini. Betapa pilunya hati ini, dia merasa orang bodoh yang hanya memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan namjanya.

Kali ini Jongin yakin, melepaskan Kyungsoo perlahan demi melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia.

* * *

**My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways  
**

_Kesombonganku, egoku, kebutuhanku dan keegoisanku__  
_

**Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
**

_Membuat perempuan kuat sebaik dirimu pergi dari hidupku__  
_

**Now I'll never, never get to clean out the mess I'm in  
**

_Kini aku takkan pernah bisa bereskan kekacauan ini__  
_

**And it haunts me every time I close my eyes  
**

_Dan semua ini hantuiku tiap kali kupejamkan mata__  
_

**It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh  
**

_Semua itu hanya terdengar uh, uh, uh, uh_

* * *

_5 bulan Kyungsoo di apartement Jongin..._

_Hari itu Kyungsoo meminta Jongin untuk mengantarnya ke Airport untuk ke China melakukan performnya disana dan promo single terbarunya,_

_"Bisakah, kau mengantarku ke airport untuk kali ini? Aku akan ke China sekitar 1 minggu, jebaal.." Lirih Kyungsoo sambil merapikan dasi Jongin._

_Jongin hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Dan menatap Kyungsoo dalam,_

_"Mengantarkanmu ke Airport itu sama saja aku membuang waktuku untuk mendapatkan uang, lain kali saja jika aku sedang libur." Ujar Jongin sambil memakai jasnya, dan keluar dari apartementnya._

_Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan menyeka air matanya, harusnya dia mengerti pekerjaan Jongin. Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum, ia berfikir pekerjaan Jongin untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya, dan Kyungsoo mencoba memahami jika dia di nomor duakan oleh Jongin._

_Dia membawa backpack untuk ke China dia sudah menyiapkan semuanya, dan memasang senyum manisnya seolah olah dia manusia paling bahagia._

_Di Airport dia menelpon sekretaris Jongin untuk memberi tahu Jongin, bahwa dirinya sedang di Airport dan berpesan agar Jongin makan tertatur dan istirahat teratur._

_Malamnya, Jongin menghubungi Kyungsoo. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban, fikiran Jongin kalut. Sudah sekitar 25 kali dia menghubungi Kyungsoo tapi tidak ada satupun jawabannya. Sudah 10 pesan singkat dia kirim ke ponsel Kyungsoonya namun tak ada balasan satu pesan pun._

_Pukul 23:45 P.M KST_

_Ponsel Jongin berdering hebat,terlihat foto Kyungsoo yang sangat cantik terpasang menandakan bahwa ada telefon masuk dari yeoja itu._

_"Yeoboseyo?" suara lembut menyapa telinga Jongin._

_"Kau darimana tidak mengangkat panggilanku dan tidak membalas pesanku. Eoh?!"tanya Jongin tajam._

_"Mian..hae, Jongin oppa. Aku tadi mengisi realityshow disini."ujar Kyungsoo serak._

_"Kau seharusnya menyempatkan diri saat jeda untuk mengecheck ponselmu, eoh."ujar Jongin setengah membentak saking kalutnya._

_"Ponselku tertinggal di ruang make up. Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae, oppa." Ujar Kyungsoo serak._

_Jongin hanya menghela nafasnya dan menetralkan emosinya._

_"Ne, aku memaafkanmu. Sudahlah tidur yang nyenyak, aku masih ada pekerjaan." Ujar Jongin dingin._

_"Oppa, istirahatlah setidaknya 3-4 jam. Ku mohon, aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit chagi. Aku tidak ingin kejadian 3 bulan yang lalu terjadi lagi. Ku mohon."ujar Kyungsoo memohon._

_"Baiklah." Jongin menyerah._

_Tak lama kemudian, Jongin menerima video call dari yeojanya. Jongin melihat jelas Kyungsoo habis menangis._

_"Gwenchana?" tanya Jongin memulai percakapannya._

_"Ne. Jika 3 hari kedepan kau libur kerja, ku mohon. Kemarilah, aku merindukanmu oppa." Ujar Kyungsoo tersenyum manis._

_"Besok aku menyusulmu, chagiya. Tidurlah."ujar Jongin menatap lembut yeoja di ponselnya._

_Kyungsoo menggeleng keras, melihat itu Jongin hanya sedikit menatap tajam Kyungsoo. Bukannya takut, yeoja itu terkekeh pelan._

_"Aniya! Aku akan membuat Jonginnie oppa terlelap." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut._

_"Jinjja? Lakukan," Jongin menantang Kyungsoo._

_"Ne,"_

_"Hanbonman ne mamul durojwo every day every night I am missing you ne gyothe obsodo ijen bol su obsodo onjena ne mamen togathun noingol..._

_- Tolong dengarkanlah jeritan hatiku ini, meskipun hanya sekali saja, Setiap hari dan malam yang kulalui, aku merasa kehilanganmu, Meskipun kau tak disampingku lagi, Meskipun aku tak mampu melihatmu sekarang, Dihatiku kau tidak akan pernah berubah..."_

_Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lembut seolah olah dia menyampaikan semua perasaannya pada Jongin melalui lagu itu._

_Yeoja itu senang melihat Jongin menguap, dan menyanyikan salah satu lagu jepang untuk penghantar tidur sang namja._

_"Dakara ima ai ni yuku, sou kimetanda, Poke-tto no kono kyoku wo kimi ni kikasetai, Sotto boryumo wo agete tashikamete mitayo... oh goodbye days ima, Kawari ki ga suru, Kinou made ni so long, Kakkou yokunai yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara, la la la la la with you. Good night nae Jonginnie, jaljayo."_

_Kyungsoo tersenyum senang melihat Jongin memejamkan matanya, dan memutuskan video callnya._

_"Jaljayo Soo-baby."ujar Jongin sambil tidur di kasurnya._

* * *

Jongin memejamkan matanya sebentar, dan selalu kejadian itu yang menghantuinya... rasanya ia sangat bodoh menyiakan gadis itu.

Seandainya dia tak egois...

* * *

_3 bulan yang lalu sebelum berakhirnya hubungan mereka..._

_Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengalami pertengkaran hebat, mereka saling membentak dan menjelaskan semuanya dengan pikiran kacau. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tajam, dia mendorong Kyungsoo ke tembok apartementnya dan menampar Kyungsoo keras._

_Mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo dan menciumnya kasar, ciuman itu penuh emosi dari seorang Jongin._

_Kyungsoo dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh atletis namja ini. Susah payah dia mendorong tubuh namja ini. Namun... sia-sia, namja ini masih saja gencar mencumbu bibir Kyungsoo dengan sesekali menjambak rambut yeoja mungil ini untuk membalas ciumannya._

_Air mata Kyungsoo jatuh, dia lelah menghadapi Jongin. Jongin, sangat keras dan tak mengerti Kyungsoo. Saliva mereka jatuh menjuntai di dagu mereka._

_"Oppa. Ku mohon, aku hanya ingin oppa memahamiku. Aku butuh oppa, aku ingin kita memiliki waktu kencan. Tapi, oppa selalu bilang aku terlalu kekanakan. Oppa, aku sangat ingin kau membelikanku sebuket bunga, Oppa bilang bunga itu tidak hal penting. Aku ingin oppa menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut agar aku merasa aman, tapi... oppa bilang itu hanya hal konyol. Aku hanya meminta ini sekali, sekali saja mengantarkanku ke Airport untuk promo di China. Aku mohon... Hiks." Tutur Kyungsoo terisak hebat._

_Jongin hanya menatap Kyungsoo marah._

_"MENGANTARMU KE AIRPORT ITU TIDAK PENTING SOO! MASIH BANYAK TUGAS KANTOR YANG LEBIH PENTING DARI KEINGINANMU ITU! KAU TAHU? PEKERJAAN INI KULAKUKAN AGAR KELAK KAU BAHAGIA DENGAN HARTAKU!"Bentak Jongin tepat di wajah ayu yeoja mungil ini._

_Tubuh mungil ini bergetar hebat, dan matanya tertutup rapat ketika Jongin membentak tepat di depan wajahnya. Seumur hidup Kyungsoo tidak pernah diperlakukan kasar seperti ini._

_"OH! SUMPAH DEMI TUHAN KIM JONGIN! AKU MENCINTAIMU, AKU TIDAK MEMBUTUHKAN HARTAMU BODOH! AKU HANYA MEMBUTUHKANMU JONGIN!" Kyungsoo membalas bentakan Jongin._

_Jongin membatu mendengarkan bentakan yeojanya._

_"Berhenti... membentakku."lirih Kyungsoo._

_Jongin tertegun melihat wajah pucat pasi Kyungsoo. Dia memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo, tetapi yeoja manisnya berontak dalam pelukan itu._

_"Kita berakhir disini. Sekarang pergilah dari sini, aku tak membutuhkanmu." Ujar Jongin dingin dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo di ruang tengah apartementnya._

_Tubuh Kyungsoo merosot seolah olah dia tidak memiliki sistem koordinasi dalam tubuhnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, mendengar ucapan Jongin. Entahlah dia hanya bisa terisak._

* * *

Entahlah, ia merasa tidak bisa menyelesaikan kekacauan ini. Kekacauan yang dibuatnya sendiri, dia terlihat bodoh tidak bisa menyelesaikan kekacauan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Dan dia semakin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena kelakuannya yeoja sebaik Kyungsoo pergi dari hidupnya. Pergi jauh... sekali. Dan itu terdengar menyakitkan sekali.

TES...

TES...

TES...

Air mata lolos dari mata elangnya, tubuh kokohnya bergetar hebat. Sungguh dia ingin memiliki kesempatan sekali saja untuk bersama Kyungsoo... Dia berjanji tidak akan menelantarkan yeoja itu.

Jongin menghapus airmatanya kasar dan melajukan kembali mobil porschenya.

* * *

**Although it hurts****  
**

_Meski sakit rasanya__  
_

**I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
**

_Aku yang kan pertama akui bahwa aku salah_

**Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
**

_Oh, aku tahu mungkin terlalu terlambat bagiku__  
_

**To try and apologize for my mistakes  
**

_Tuk mencoba dan minta maaf atas salahku_

* * *

Pagi itu Jongin berangkat ke kantor untuk bekerja dan menghadiri beberapa meeting dengan pemilik perusahaan ternama di Korea.

Dia mengemudi mobil porsche hitamnya membelah jalanan Apgujeong dengan kecepatan sedikit diatas rata-rata.

Mobil mewahnya itu diparkirkan di parkiran perusahaannya. Kim Corp.

Semua pegawai membungkukkan badan ketika Jongin memasuki kantornya,

"Annyeong Tuan."

"Annyeong Tuan Kim."

"Annyeong Jonginnie." Ujar sebuah suara.

Ditemukan tubuh mungil yeoja itu, itu... sepupunya. Kim Minseok.

"Noona. Annyeong," Jongin sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Aigoo~ uri Jongin sudah dewasa dan gagah. 25 tahun umurmu sekarang Jonginnie. Dan kau sangat pantas sebagai pemilik perusahaan ini." Puji noonanya.

"Noona terlalu berlebihan. Ini sudah biasa, oh iya. Apa alasan noona datang kemari?" tanya Jongin sambil mempersilahkan noonanya masuk ke ruangannya dan duduk di sofa empuknya.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin melihat uri Jongin." Godanya.

Jongin menatap sebal kearah noonanya, Minseok hanya terkekeh.

"Aku mengundangmu dan Kyungsoo untuk menghadiri pernikahanku dengan Joongdae lusa." Ujar Minseok bahagia.

Apa kabar dengan Jongin? Tubuhnya menegang, rahangnya mengeras, tatapannya menyeramkan.

"Aku akan datang menghadiri pernikahanmu noona." Ujarnya dingin.

Minseok hanya menatap Jongin nanar, dia paham bahwa hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo kandas.

Lalu, mengapa ia sengaja mengundang Jongin dan Kyungsoo?

Alasannya hanya ingin melihat betapa cocoknya Jongin dengan yeoja itu dipernikahannya. Dan berharap mereka bersatu kembali.

"Telponlah Kyungsoo dan beritahukan dia." Ujar Minseok dengan semangat.

Jongin terlihat menekan beberapa digit angka yang dihapal luar kepala dan menghubungi nomor tersebut.

"Bahkan, nomor ponselnya saja kau masih hafal Kkamjong!" ledek Minseok, Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Yeoboseyo?" ujar Jongin dengan suara bassnya.

"Yeoboseyo. Ada apa Jongin-ssi?"sambut suara lembut itu.

"Lusa, datanglah denganku ke acara pernikahan noonaku."ujarnya sedikit berharap.

"Ah, baiklah. Kau akan menjemputku jam berapa?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Besok kuhubungi lagi."ujarnya sedikit lega.

"Oh... baiklah. Jongin-ssi."

Minseok menatap berbinar-binar kearah Jongin,

"Jadi... dia akan datang bersamamu, eoh? Kuharap dia kembali padamu. Annyeong Jongin!" ujar Minseok sambil

berlari keluar dari ruangan ini.

Jongin hanya sebal melihat noonanya yang gencar menjahilinnya.

.

"Annyeong, Joonmyeon imnida. Dan ini Yixing tunanganku." Ujar Joonmyeon sambil mengenalkan kekasihnya.

Saat itu seluruh pengusaha muda terkenal di Korea menghadiri acara makan malam, yang diadakan oleh salah satu pengusaha ternama di Seoul.

'DEG'

Jongin menatap kaget kearah Joonmyeon, bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo jika Joonmyeon memiliki kekasih. Pikirannya kalut,

"Annyeong Kim Jongin imnida."ujar Jongin memperkenalkan diri pada pengusaha lainnya.

Matanya menangkap bahwa Joonmyeon menatap Jongin dengan tatapan 'Oh-dia-itu –Jongin' dan Joonmyeon pun berbisik kepada kekasihnya dan tatapan kekasih Joonmyeon pun tak jauh beda dengan tatapan Joonmyeon.

Jongin hanya tersenyum miring melihat tatapan itu, dia semakin membenci Joonmyeon.

"Annyeong Jongin." Ujar Yixing menyapa Jongin. Jongin hanya menatap aneh kearah Yixing.

"Annyeong."ujarnya bingung.

"Mana Kyungie? Aku merindukannya."tanya Yixing yang membuat Jongin membelalakkan matanya.

"Maksudmu?"tanya Jongin yang tak paham. Yixing hanya terkekeh.

"Aku sepupunya, jadi mana sepupuku?"tanya Yixing dengan wajah polosnya.

Jongin hanya menatap Joonmyeon tajam, apa hebatnya Joonmyeon sehingga direbutkan 2 sepupu yang sama

cantiknya.

Dari segi fisik saja Joonmyeon tidak menarik, tubuhnya pendek, tidak atletis seperti dirinya, wajah pun kalah tampan dengannya.

Jongin masih bergelut dengan pikirannya dan mengabaikan Yixing.

Sepulangnya dari acara itu, Jongin menghubungi Kyungsoo,

"Kyungsoo, besok aku jemput pukul 7. jadi kuharap kau sudah siap."ujar Jongin gugup.

"Ah, Arraseo Jongin. Ini sudah malam sebaiknya aku istirahat, dan kau juga jangan lupa tidur. Jaljayo."Ujar

Kyungsoo mencoba hangat.

"Jet'aime!" Ujar Jongin tanpa sadar, dan sambungan telfon itu masih terhubung.

"Sampai besok, oppa." lirih Kyungsoo yang terdengar oleh Jongin.

.

Jongin menjemput Kyungsoo dengan porschenya, dia melihat penampilan Kyungsoo yang sangat cantik dengan polesan make-up yang tipis.

Beberapa detik Jongin menganga layaknya fanboy Kyungsoo.

"Cantik" gumamnya pelan.

"Jongin-ssi, gwencana?"tanya Kyungsoo hati hati, sedikit canggung mendengar pujian Jongin.

Jongin hanya mengerjapkan matanya lucu, dan menggeleng. Dia membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo, dan

memasuki mobil untuk menuju ke acara pernikahan noonanya.

Tidak ada pembicaraan berarti diantara mereka, di pernikahan Minseok pun mereka hanya bungkam.

Mereka pun memutuskan pulang.

"Soo-ah. Aku tahu aku salah," Ujar Jongin sambil mencengkram setirnya, Mobil Jongin masih bertengger manis di parkiran.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap Jongin nanar, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Aku sadar jika aku terlambat untuk meminta maaf untuk semua kesalahanku. Aku..." Kali ini Jongin menangis

didepan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya melihat Jongin menangis hebat.

'GEP'

"Uljima, Jonginnie."Bisik Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Jongin erat.

Jongin masih menangis dia menyesali perbuatannya. Dan dia tak yakin jika dia sedang dipeluk Kyungsoo.

"Soo-ah. Boleh aku memelukmu?"tanya Jongin menghapus airmatanya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum manis dan mengangguk, kali ini Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo lembut dan penuh kerinduan.

Pelukan gadis ini masih saja hangat seperti pelukan halmoninya yang ia sayangi.

Dipejamkan matanya dan menikmati pelukannya dengan yeoja yang dia cintai setengah mati.

* * *

**But I just want you to know  
**

_Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu__  
_

**I hope he buys you flowers,**

_Kuharap dia membelikanmu bunga,__  
_

**I hope he holds yours hands**

_Kuharap dia menggenggam tanganmu__  
_

**Give you all his hours when he has the chance**

_Memberimu seluruh waktunya saat ada kesempatan__  
_

**Take you to every party****  
**

_Mengajakmu ke semua pesta__  
_

**Cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
**

_Karena kuingat betapa kau senang berdansa__  
_

**Do all the things I should have done****  
**

_Lakukan segala yang harusnya dulu kulakukan__  
_

**When I was your man****!  
**

_Saat aku masih jadi kekasihmu_

* * *

Masih dengan posisi memeluk Kyungsoo di kecupnya puncak kepala gadisnya dulu.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang bahu Kyungsoo, dia menatap mata Kyungsoo.

"Aku dihadapanmu sebagai namjamu yang sangat bodoh dahulu, aku tidak memintamu kembali." Ujar Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya.

Jongin menarik nafasnya dan membuangnya perlahan,

"Soo-ah, Aku merelakanmu dengan Joonmyeon. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau mengerti." Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan kepalannya.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo menunduk, mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo.

"Jangan menunduk seperti itu, Soo-Baby."ujarnya lembut.

"Joonmyeon oppa itu hanya-"ucapan yeoja imut ini terpotong.

"Ssssttt... Uljima Kyungie,biarkan aku berbicara dahulu ne." Ujar Jongin menghapus airmata Kyungsoo.

"Aku harap Joonmyeon Hyung membelikanmu bunga, aku harap Joonmyeon Hyung menggenggam erat jemarimu agar membuatmu merasa aman. Dan... memberikanmu banyak waktu agar kau bahagia." Ujar Jongin serak.

Menarik nafasnya kembali untuk mencari kekuatan mengatakan keinginannya yang terakhir,

"Dan... melakukan semuanya yang seharusnya dulu kulakukan untukmu. Ketika aku menjadi namjamu." Ujar Jongin

dia menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo, "Aku mencintaimu."

Dia mengecup kelopak kiri mata Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia, tidak menangis lagi karenaku."

Dia mencium hidung yeoja itu, "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku akan melepaskanmu." Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo, kecupan Jongin terasa hambar dan dingin dibibir Kyungsoo, airmatanya mengalir tak terkendali.

Jongin melepaskan kecupannya dan menghapus airmata Kyungsoo,

"Andwaeyo.. It's my turn to cry, Soo-baby."Suara Jongin sangat lembut.

"Jongin, Joonmyeon oppa itu sebenarnya... tunangan sepupuku. Lay jiejie. Aku sungguh tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya."Jelas Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya menatap Kyungsoo dalam, mencari kejujuran dari gadis cantik ini.

"Aku tahu Soo-baby, tapi bukankah kau bahagia disampingnya?"Jongin berusaha menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, dan menatap Jongin dengan lirih.

Kyungsoo menarik tengkuk Jongin dan melumat bibir tebal namja itu, meyakinkan bahwa dirinya masih sangat

mencintai namja ini.

"Oppa, apa kau tak tahu kalau aku..."Ucap Kyungsoo terputus menatap Jongin dalam.

Jongin membelai surai coklat itu, menunggunya melanjutkan perkataannya.

'Actually, I Love You.' Batinnya berteriak.

"Aniyo, ayo antar aku pulang ." Ujar Kyungsoo semangat.

"Baiklah."lirih Jongin menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Mereka pun menyusuri jalanan yang ramai saat itu dengan keadaan hening tanpa ada percakapan dan saling memendam rasa yang sama entah sampai kapan.

* * *

Fyuh~ Mianhae, jika Songfic (?) ini amburadul gantung gajelas atau apalah. Ini pertama kali buat sayaa~

Akhir kata REVIEW JUSEYOOOOOOOOOOOO! /ngomong bareng Kyungsoo oppa/ /dijitak Ggamjong/ /Kabur bersama Sehun/ /Ditendang Luhan/ /pulang sendiri sambil ngesot/

Kasih Kritik beserta saran! :-)

BYE! ^^


End file.
